Solo una niña
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Una pequeña pelea con Kyo hará que K logre confesar sus sentimientos a Kula. Mal summary u.u Primer fic KOF KXKula


**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction. Bien, este es mi primer fanfic de King of Fighters. Hace poco me di cuenta que esta fandom anda medio abandonado, pero aun así quise hacereste fic con mi pareja favorita KXKula. Disfrutenlo n.n**

**Disclaimer: KOF es propiedad de SNK**

* * *

Definitivamente jamás lograría comprender la mente de las mejores, y menos si se trataba de su hermana. Apenas unos días después del término del torneo habían sido alertados de que NESTS estaba tras ellos, más específicamente de él, sin mencionar el hecho del posible regreso de Orochi. ¿y qué hizo ella? ¡Organizar una fiesta!

Quizá era para olvidar por unas horas los problemas que se avecinaban, o quizá solo era para pasar tiempo con algunos de sus amigos, fuera cual fuera la razón, después tendría una seria charla con Whip por no haberle dicho antes de su fiestecita.

-K´….K´…. ¡responde amargado! – trataba de llamar la atención del peliblanco su amigo mitad máquina

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar Maxima? Te oí perfectamente, que no te conteste es otra cosa

-Parece que no andas de muy buen humor hoy – dijo un castaño que estaba junto con los dos compañeros

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar te sentirías de la misma forma Kusanagi – K´ fulminó con la mirada al castaño, claro que no fue muy percibido por el castaño gracias a los lentes rojos del peliblanco

No era mara menos su enojo. Podía dejar pasar una pequeña fiesta, incluso podía tolerar que en su casa estuvieran Yuki, Maxima y Kula, a decir verdad la presencia de Kula no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. La razón de su mal humor era muy sencilla: ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Whip cuando invitó a Kyo Kusanagi? Seguro lo único que haría sería jactarse de haber ganado el torneo y de lo "generoso" que había sido con Yagami al haber hecho equipo con él.

-Entonces… ¿piensas contestar mi pregunta K´? – volvió a insistir Maxima

-¿Eh? Si…claro… ¿Cuál era la pregunta? – decir que el peliblanco estaba totalmente distraído….sería poco

-Quien diría que fueras tan distraído K´, ahora entiendo porque Kula no se esfuerza en hablarte, la dejarías hablando sola

-¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Kula en todo esto?

-¿Me vas a decir que no te has fijado que esa pequeña está interesada en ti?

-No digas tonterías Kusanagi, ella es solo….una compañera

-Odio decírtelo K´, pero Kyo tiene razón – lo que faltaba, que el mitad robot estuviera del lado del castaño

-No me hagan reír, Kula no tiene interés en mi. Y si así fuera…tendría que cambiar eso, ella para mi es solo una niña

-Eso solía decir yo de Yuki, y ahora es mi novia

-Lo que digas Kusanagi, creo que prefiero escuchar de tus absurdas peleas con Yagami antes de escuchar sobre tú y tu noviecita

- Quiero ver que alguien te diga lo mismo cuando te consigas una, si es que lo haces

-¿Me quieres recordar porque no te he corrido de mi casa?

- ¿Y tú me quieres recordar porque accedí a venir aquí estando tu presente?

Mientras el peliblanco y el descendiente de los Kusanagi peleaban y Maxima se encontraba al margen del asunto, una pequeña peliazul se encontraba fuera de la sala donde se encontraban los tres, con una mirada cristalizada y las palabras que había escuchado de su adorado K´ hace unos momentos rondando por su mente.

"_Ella para mí sólo es una niña" _esas palabras seguían en su mente mientras regresaba a la cocina, donde estaban Whip y Yuki. Desde que conoció al manipulador de fuego hace 3 años sintió algo hacía él, un sentimiento bastante fuerte y que gracias a eso no pudo matarlo como le fue ordenado. Aunque muchas personas, incluidas Foxy y Candy, le habían advertido que no era nada bueno enamorarse de él, ella hizo caso omiso y había caído a los pies de K Dash. Sin embargo, las palabras pronunciadas por él hace unos momentos habían destrozado sus ilusiones, incluso su corazón.

-Hey Kula, ¿no ibas a decirles a ese trío que es hora de comer? –preguntó Whip sin notar la tristeza de la peliazul

-Ah, sí. Lo siento Seirah, se me olvidó – contestó Kula con un deje de tristeza

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? Te ves algo desanimada

-No es nada Yuki, es solo que… ¿ustedes creen que soy una niña?

-Bueno…eres la más pequeña de nosotras, pero no diría que eres una niña, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo preguntaba, olvídenlo

-Kula… ¿acaso mi hermano te dijo algo sobre eso? – preguntó Whip

-No…solo…es algo que se me vino a la cabeza

Whip fingió estar conforme con esa respuesta aunque no fuera así. La muchiko* era una de las pocas personas a las que Kula le había revelado sus sentimientos hacia el peliblanco, y sabía perfectamente que la tristeza de la menor se debía a algún comentario de su hermano menor.

Minutos después, el trío de chicos arribaron a la cocina quejándose dl hambre que tenían. Las chicas sirvieron gustosas la comida que habían terminado hace unos minutos y no pasó mucho para que todos limpiaran sus platos.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos Yuki

-Aun es temprano Kyo, no me quiero ir. Además, recuerda que prometiste llevar a Kula a su casa, estoy segura que ella aun no se quiere ir

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso Yuki – habló la pelicafé – puedes irte tranquila con Kyo, K´ puede llevar a Kula ¿verdad K´?

-Pues…- el peliblanco iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por Kula

-Descuida Seirah, no necesito que me lleven, puedo irme sola

-Estás loca, no puedo dejar que te vayas sola

-Está bien….además, no creo que K´ quiera desperdiciar su tiempo llevando a una niña

Si a Whip le quedaba alguna duda de que su hermano fuera el causante del humor de la peliazul, ese cometario la disipó por completo

-¿Quieres venir un momento a la sala hermano?

-La verdad no

-Ven a sala ahora K Dash

-Tsk, de acuerdo

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, definitivamente K´ le explicaría que fue lo que pasó con la menor para que se comportara de ese modo

-¿Me puedes decir que le dijiste a Kula? Fue algo referente a su edad, ¿no es así? Es increíble lo insensible que eres a veces

-Oye, oye, cálmate Whip. Para empezar no he cruzado palabra alguna con Kula desde hace un buen rato

-¿Entonces como explicas su actitud tan distante y depresiva? Tú eres el único que puede hacer eso

-No lo sé, no he hecho nada para que… - Recordó la pequeña platica que tuvo con Kusanagi y Maxima, ¿acaso Kula había escuchado lo que dijo? – Rayos, tengo que hablar con ella

K´ regresó rápidamente a la cocina con la intención de hablar con la peliblanca, quien para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahí

-¿Dónde está Kula? – preguntó con su característico tono frío

-Dijo que no quería ser una molestia y salió por la puerta de atrás – respondió Yuki tranquilamente

Sin pensar, el peliblanco salió por la puerta trasera en busca de la menor, no tardó mucho en encontrarla pues no se había alejado ni un metro de la casa

-¡Kula! – gritó para llamar su atención

-K´ ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso te debería preguntar a ti, creí que aun no querías irte

-Así era pero…creo que te incomoda el que esté ahí

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Bueno, debe ser molesto para ti tenerla una niña en tu casa

- Escucha, si esto es por lo que le dije a Kusanagi….

- No tienes que explicarme nada, entendí bien lo que le dijiste

- No deberías crees todo lo que le digo a ese idiota

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si le dije eso fue para que dejara de fastidiar con el tema…y para no dejar al descubierto lo que siento por ti. Escúchame Kula, yo te quiero. Te quiero más que a una amiga o una compañera. Yo…yo te amo

-K´…no entiendo, siempre eres tan distante conmigo que creí que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero era para protegerte. NESTS aun esta tras de mí, cualquier persona que se me acerque corre peligro, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. No quiero pensar en que te harían si llegan a descubrir lo que siento por ti.

-No debes temer por eso. Si ellos vienen por ti lucharé junto a ti para detenerlos, nada va a pasarme si estamos juntos.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a luchar al lado de alguien que antes trató de matarte?

-Si ese alguien eres tú, haría eso y más

Los dos acercaron sus rostros poco a poco, hasta que pudieron sentir el aliento del otro en su cara. K´ eliminó la poca distancia que existía en ellos, fundiendo sus labios en un tierno beso, el primero para ambos.

-Vaya vaya, creí que habías dicho que era solo una niña K´ - La voz burlona de Kyo hizo que se separaran

- ¿Por qué no te vas a fastidiar a otro lado Kusanagi?

-Cálmate un poco K´, solo vine a ver si Kula estaba bien a petición de Yuki, ya que me aseguré de eso me voy.

Sin decir una palabra más, el castaño se retiró dejando a la pareja nuevamente sola. Ambos jóvenes volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno y romántico beso, transmitiendo los sentimientos que se habían guardado por tanto tiempo y ahora podían expresarse libremente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic, el final no me agradó mucho pero no encontré otra forma de terminarlo. Por si no se dieron cuenta, el fic toma lugar después del King of Fighters 2003 (es mi juego favorito de la franquicia), claro que alguna cosas fueron inventadas por mi. Creo que Kyo me quedo un poco ooc pero necesitaba que provocara a K´**

***Muchiko es el apodo que le da Ralf a Whip antes de entrar en el Ikari Team, significa "la chica del látigo"**

**QUEJAS, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, ACLARACIONES Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLIS :3**

**Anzu Kazami**


End file.
